I Should've Known Better
by queenC-13
Summary: A SQ fake dating fic of the most epic proportions. Based off of the tumblr prompt "we got married for the college tuition because my mom secretly arranged it over the internet" - Regina and Emma both get accepted into their dream school. What happens when Cora comes up with a plan to help both families with tuition? Marriage can solve everything, right? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm finally back with a new story! I pretty much have the entire thing planned out, but please let me know what you guys think of the first chapter. There's a few time jumps so I need to know if it works, or if anyone is confused. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Emma grabbed Regina's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "I'm sure."

"This is crazy though, right? What was my mother thinking? How did we agree to this? Why were we so calm last week?"

Emma squeezed Regina's hands once more, before kissing her on the lips quickly to silence her. It wasn't the first time they kissed-they had to keep up appearances of course, meeting with the school-but it was the first time they had kissed when they were alone. "It's going to be fine."

Regina stared into Emma's eyes, feeling a bit dumbfounded, before straightening up and nodding resolutely.

"You're right," she said. "Now, let's get married."

* * *

 _3 months earlier_

The letter came in the beginning of April, when the snowy streets of Boston were slowly warming into slush as the sun finally started coming out for a few hours a day. Emma had come home to change before her shift at Granny's, and was surprised to see Granny herself waiting for her at the kitchen counter.

"What-?" she started to ask, but then stopped when she saw the large envelope sitting on the kitchen island, with the Princeton logo in the corner-her dream college.

All of Emma's breath seemed to leave her in a _whoosh_ , and she felt light headed. Granny, always seeming to know what her grand-daughters needed, was behind her immediately, supporting her into a chair.

"I didn't open it," Granny said softly. "But I needed to be here when you did."

Emma nodded shakily, acknowledging the statement but still too nervous to speak herself. This envelope would decide her entire future-whether she would finally get out of Boston for her dream school, or if she would be stuck at the community college right by Granny's apartment, working in the diner for the rest of her life.

(Which, no offense to Granny, but the family business just wasn't really Emma's style.)

With trembling fingers Emma reached for the envelope, bringing it towards her. She slid her pointer finger under the flap, opening the envelope and reached inside for the paper. With one last deep breath, she pulled it out and read the first line.

 _To Miss Emma Swan,_

 _We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to the 2017 class of Princeton University…_

"I GOT IN!" she shrieked, not reading the rest of the letter and instead throwing it to the side as she was simultaneously brought into a bear hug by Granny.

"I'm so proud of you," the elderly woman murmured into her ear, and Emma squeezed her a bit tighter in response.

Emma had been living with Granny and her actual granddaughter Ruby since she was 10 years old, and in that time it had always been her dream to go to Princeton. While she thought it was a little embarrassing to admit to everyone, her favorite TV show was _House_ , and even though she knew it was a work of fiction, the University Medical Center was in fact a real place. It was also where Emma wanted to get her doctorate from and eventually help people.

She had been working her ass off ever since she entered high school, and she couldn't even express the joy she felt at having it finally be paid off.

"I'm calling the diner," Granny said, pulling away and jumping into action. "I'm telling Ruby to come home and having her shut it down for the rest of the night, because tonight we're celebrating!"

"Granny…" Emma said, looking down with a slight blush. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh yes I do! It's not every day one of my granddaughter's gets accepted into an Ivy League school." she turned around, dialing the phone. Once Granny's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

Accepting that tonight would be all about her, Emma just shook her head with a little laugh and picked her acceptance letter back up, finally reading the entire thing. It was pretty basic-when she needed to send back her confirmation of acceptance, orientation dates and when the school would start.

Then towards the bottom of the letter a number caught her eye-the pretty large amount that would be her college tuition.

While she got some money for technically being a foster child, it still wasn't quite enough. Emma knew that Granny had some money saved aside for both her and Ruby, but she didn't want Granny to worry or be stretched thin with finances.

Thinking about her own money that she had saved up from working at the diner, Emma let out a sigh.

She'd just have to figure it out.

* * *

"Regina dear," Cora called from downstairs, "Your Princeton letter has finally arrived."

Throwing aside her homework Regina ran to the top of the stairs but then forced herself to slow down and walk calmly down, knowing how Cora hated running in the house. Luckily, once she rounded the corner and saw her mother's face, she was smiling.

"It's a big envelope," Cora said, "That's always promising."

Regina felt her heart flutter and gingerly took the envelope from her mother's hands, opening it quickly and efficiently. She kept her face neutral as she quickly read the first few lines, before looking back up to her mother, mouth stretching wide into an elated smile.

"I got in, Mother!" she squealed.

Cora immediately reached forward to pull her daughter into a hug, not too tight, but still showing her joy.

"Your father would be so proud of you," Cora finally said, pulling away and putting her hands on Regina's shoulders to look her in the eye.

"Thank you, Mother," Regina said, a little hoarsely.

"Now, let's see about that tuition," Cora said, taking the letter from Regina's hand and clucking her tongue at what she saw.

While they lived in a rather large house and lived comfortably, their money was getting a lot tighter now that Regina's father was gone. Cora had tried to manage the company for a while, but it became too big of a responsibility and they had had to sell a majority of their share of control. Now they got less than 50% of the profits that the company made, and Regina knew that tuition was a big worry for her mother.

Cora wasn't always the warmest mother in the world, but Regina knew that deep down she loved her and she always wanted what was best for her. Therefore, Regina knew that some way or another she would get to go to her dream school, it was just a matter of how it would happen.

"I'm going to go call Mr. Gold about our finances," Cora finally said, giving the first page of the letter back to Regina. "Why don't you sign up for that site that's listed so that maybe you can meet some of the incoming freshman?"

The site was called the "Princeton Cafe" and as Regina loaded it onto her computer and signed in with the login that was given to her in her letter, it just seemed like a Facebook for the incoming Princeton freshman. There was "baristas" that were upperclassmen added to the site who could help facilitate conversations between people and help them find others with similar interests.

Regina joined one of the pages that was for people who enjoyed outdoors and nature. It was a smaller group so she was able to scroll through people's profiles easier and with a less overwhelming feeling.

As she scrolled through, one of the people caught her eye: Emma Swan.

She clicked on the girl's profile, immediately mesmerized by the bright green eyes that seemed to be the focal point of the picture. It also didn't seem to be edited at all, making Regina momentarily jealous at this girl's natural beauty that was flowing just through her computer screen.

According to the profile the girl was from Boston and was planning on going into the medical field so she could become a doctor. Although she lived in the city, it stated that the girl would come up to Maine every summer with her grandmother and her sister.

A flutter of excitement rushed through Regina at that-what were the chances that someone going to Princeton had been to Maine before? Living there for a summer was almost as good as living there full time, and Regina was overcome with the urge to to message the girl.

Taking a deep breath for bravery she clicked on the message icon and started typing something up, hoping it wouldn't be too weird.

 _Hi, my name is Regina Mills…_

* * *

"Are you crazy?! I knew our mother was crazy, but there's no way you can agree to this!" Regina's best friend and half-sister, Zelena, screeched through the phone. She was already attending college at Columbia University, and was excited that with Regina going to Princeton she would only be about an hour away.

Her problem now, however, was their mother's solution to paying for Regina's college tuition.

"There is no way you can just get _married_ , Regina! I mean, how would that even work? Hasn't the bill already been sent out?"

Regina sighed, fiddling with her necklace as she layed back on her bed. "I don't know… Daddy has been gone for a while and I know Mother is really worried about finances… I don't think she would ask if it wasn't serious."

"But who would even agree to this? How are you even supposed to find someone? Just put out an Internet ad?" Zelena was still ranting, almost as though she hadn't even heard Regina's response. "'Hi I'm looking for someone else who is going to Princeton University that is willing to marry me for cheaper tuition. My mother would pay for the apartment for us to live in and would help us get a divorce once we graduate. Hit me up if you're interested,'" Zelena imitated in a voice that Regina was sure was supposed to be her own.

She rolled her eyes, "You know I would never say 'hit me up,'" she scoffed. "Besides, I already have someone in mind."

There was finally silence coming from the other end, and Regina wasn't sure what that meant.

"I think I'm dreaming."

"It's Emma Swan," Regina said, ignoring her sister's sarcastic remark. "Remember I told you about her?"

Zelena sputtered loudly, causing Regina to move the phone away from her ear for a second.

"You really think she'd agree to something like this? You hardly even know the girl! I mean sure, it sounds like you hit it off, but realistically how could it even work?"

"She's an orphan," Regina admitted, simply. "She's been living with the same foster parent since she was 10, but she has made mention of her concerns for tuition as well and I know she's worried about the woman paying for her tuition. If I explain it the right way… well, she'll have to say yes."

Zelena was silent was more, before finally letting out a huge sigh. "I still think you're crazy," she said. "But you have to let me know how it goes immediately."

* * *

Emma stared at her computer in shock, not quite sure if the message she was seeing was real. She had been talking to Regina for a little over a month, and while they had become pretty fast friends, this just seemed like a step too far.

The girl was proposing _marriage_ , for cheaper tuition, of all things.

Emma knew they were both concerned about money, and she had been stressing about having multiple jobs during the semester, but marriage?

There was no way.

Unless… it could actually work.

She picked up her laptop and left her room, moving down the hallway to Ruby's room to walk in, shoving the screen in her friend's face.

"Tell me this is crazy and I shouldn't say yes."

"Holy _shit_ ," Ruby exclaimed after reading the message. "You have to say yes!"

"What?!"

"Think about it… you're both having money problems, and she said you still have a while until the bills are sent out for school. If you make a case that the engagement happened before your acceptance letters came, and petition to have the cheaper tuition for being married, it could totally work."

"Ruby."

"Plus," Ruby interrupted her, "Regina looks totally hot. I know you pretend like you're just friends, but she is completely your type. If you don't have a crush on her already, it's going to happen eventually."

" _Ruby_."

"You have to say yes," Ruby concluded. "It'll take Granny some convincing, but since you're an adult she can't technically say no. And I can be your witness!"

Emma sat down on the bed, rubbing her head as she felt the beginnings of a stress migraine coming on.

"Okay, _if_ I said yes, how would this even work? She said her mom is already paying for an apartment so we just… live together for four years and pretend to be married? Would we tell people the truth if we made friends? What if we found people we wanted to date? There's so many things that can go wrong," she rambled.

"Or," Ruby said, "You could fall in love and stay married forever."

Emma just looked at the girl, dead-pan.

"I'm just saying," Ruby glanced at the computer screen once more, then back at Emma. "You would be a really hot couple."

"I'm leaving," Emma groaned, grabbing her laptop back and standing up. "I have a lot to think about."

* * *

 _Are we really going to do this?_

 **I think so. Ruby helped me convince Granny so… There's no turning back now.**

 _This is crazy._

 **I know. I can't believe your mother actually thought of this**

 _I can't believe you agreed with it, to be quite frank._

 **At the moment neither can I. I feel like this is a dream that I'm going to wake up from. I'm going to my dream school… and in 2 weeks I'm going to be married.**

 _It is certainly wild._

 **So… are you going to take my last name? ;)**

 _Don't be silly._

 _You'll be taking mine._

 **Emma Mills… Hmm, I think Regina Swan has a better ring to it.**

 _It does not!_

… **Fine. Swan-Mills? Hyphenating is all the rage right now.**

 _You're incorrigible._

 **Hey, you're the one who asked me to marry you**

 _I suppose you're right._

 _Mrs. Swan-Mills._

 **:)**

 **I can't wait to meet you in person.**

 _Neither can I. It's going to be very surreal._

 **Is it weird that I'm excited to hear your voice?**

 _What? Why?_

 **Because I can't picture what you sound like. You look so put together and grown up.**

 _Well thank you… I guess. I hope you don't have one of those horrendous Boston accents._

 **Hey!**

 _Just kidding, dear._

 _I should go to bed, we are meeting pretty early tomorrow, you know._

 **As if I could forget! I'll see you in the morning.**

 _Goodnight Emma._

 **Goodnight, Regina.**

Emma shut her laptop, smiling softly to herself. It was official-by the end of next week, she would be married.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Please please please review and let me know your thoughts/comments/criticisms!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! I'm in 3 English classes at college currently and (with some shame) I admit that I just watched the entirety of The Vampire Diaries in the last 2 1/2 weeks... any fans of that here? :) Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'm trying to keep them longer so the story won't have as many chapters and you guys hopefully won't be waiting as long!**

 **Please let me know what you think**

* * *

Emma grunted a bit, shifting the heavy box filled with kitchen ware in her arms as she began ascending the stairs to her new apartment building. It was finally move-in day for her and Regina, and so far their plan seemed to be going off without a hitch. They had become good enough friends in the past few months that tricking the school board wasn't as hard as they had thought, and now their financial situation was so much better.

Although frankly, Emma still couldn't believe that it had been so easy. She thought that financial aid would have been a lot smarter than that, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

It was as she was lost in her thoughts that she ran into another body as she stepped onto the landing of her floor, hearing a yelp of surprise and the thud of that person falling to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed, quickly lowering her box to the floor to see the damage she had caused.

A girl about her age was sprawled across the floor, her white blonde hair covering her face as she struggled to get back up.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Emma said, reaching out. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't see that anyone was coming."

The girl finally looked up and Emma was briefly stunned by her ice blue eyes and her skin coming into contact with Emma's own as she let herself be pulled back up into a standing position.

"It's my fault, really," the girl assured in a melodic voice. "Today's move in day for most of the students in the apartment building, and I should have been watching out for people with large boxes." Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and Emma immediately took a liking to the girl.

"I'm Emma," she said, after a beat.

"Elsa," the girl replied with a smile. "So you're a student here? Or you just decided to move in with the rest of them for a challenge?"

Emma laughed, "No, I'm just starting this year as a freshman. What about you?"

"I'm going to be a sophomore, but I'm transferring in from my community college so it's my first year at this school as well."

"Oh, that's awesome. Where are you-?" but Emma was interrupted by Regina suddenly stepping out of their apartment and calling her name.

"You went down to get the kitchen ware so long ago I wasn't sure if something had happened to you," Regina stated, eyeing Elsa and her proximity to Emma a bit warily.

"I ran into Elsa here, quite literally, and we've just been making introductions," Emma said, gesturing to the girl next to her. "Elsa this is Regina, my-friend," she stuttered a bit awkwardly. They hadn't gone over the protocol as to if they would be telling anyone else about their "marriage" or not.

If Elsa noticed the weird mood, she didn't show any indication. She nodded at Regina once, and then turned back towards the stairs. "Well I'll let you get back to it, my own family is waiting as well," she said.

"See you around," Emma said with a grin, arm brushing Elsa's as she leaned down to pick up her box again.

"So, who was she?" Regina said as Emma passed her and came into their apartment.

"I told you, her name is Elsa. She's going to be a student at Princeton too."

"Hm," Regina made a noncommittal noise. "Put that box over here, I want to put all of the dishware in cupboard next to the stove."

Emma rolled her eyes, but did as Regina said. She knew Regina could be a little intense, but so far she had learned today that she probably wasn't going to get much say in how they set up their apartment. Granny, Ruby, and Cora had helped them in the morning and early afternoon, but eventually they had left to beat the traffic going home so it was just Regina and Emma doing last minute touches.

"Do you want me to heat up dinner?" Emma asked once she was done putting everything away.

Luckily Granny had left some of her home-made lasagna for them to eat for the next few days, since it would be too hectic to grocery shop and make their own food at first.

"Sure," Regina said. "Thank you," she added a moment later, flashing Emma a rare and grateful smile.

Butterflies started up in Emma's stomach again, stronger than her brief meeting with Elsa. She had been feeling them every time she came in contact with Regina since they met, but especially when Regina smiled.

Emma sighed inwardly, thinking as she always did that she just had to ignore it. They had to stay "married" the entire time they attended the school, so she absolutely couldn't screw up their friendship by falling in love with the other girl. She'd just have to deal with it, like she always did.

It seemed that this plan wouldn't be as easy as she thought, though, once nighttime came and they realized that Emma still didn't have a mattress for her bed. It was supposed to have been delivered at some point throughout the day, and somehow it had been overlooked that it had never been dropped off.

"I can just take the couch," Emma said with a little shrug, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"Emma please."

"It's fine, I've slept on worse throughout the years."

"That couch is big enough for two people to sit on, not for someone to sleep across."

Emma sighed, raising her eyebrows at Regina. What now?

The other girl put her hands on her hips and nodded to herself, finally speaking up again. "You can just share my bed."

" _What_?"

Regina scoffed, "Well we are supposed to be married, are we not?" At Emma's eye roll, she shrugged and then continued, "All jokes aside, Mother got me a queen sized bed which is certainly big enough for us to share for the night and then we can call about your mattress tomorrow. I'm not going to make you suffer on the couch when there is a perfectly good solution right in front of us."

"Fine," Emma finally gulped out, trying to keep her nerves under control. It's not like she had never shared a bed with someone before-her and Ruby loved having sleepovers in high school-but she had never shared a bed with someone like _Regina_.

Someone who she certainly did not have feelings for.

Absolutely no feelings at all.

Right. This would be fine.

Since she had at least moved the rest of her furniture into her bedroom, Emma went to go change into her pajamas, opting for pants and a large t-shirt instead of her usual tank top and underwear ensemble. She moved to the bathroom, finding Regina there already brushing her teeth. Emma sidled up next to the other girl, plucking her own toothbrush from the holder and accepting the toothpaste that Regina offered from the tube that was still in her hands.

The two stood side by side then, washing off their make up and, in Emma's case, also taking out her contacts.

It was strangely domestic, Emma thought, and she couldn't help but realize how nice it felt.

From there, though, they moved into Regina's bedroom and both stared at the bed, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well I-"

"What do you-"

They both started speaking at the same time before letting out a chuckle. "You first," Regina gestured towards Emma.

"I was just going to ask what side you normally sleep on," Emma said, a bit sheepishly.

"The right side… if that's okay?"

Emma nodded, "Anything's good with me, especially if it's not the couch."

The two then moved forward, each settling into their respective sides while trying not to touch. Emma forced herself nearly to the edge of the bed, grateful that she wasn't a restless sleeper so she wouldn't fall off during the night.

She glanced over her shoulder at Regina, who also seemed to be tucking her limbs in close to her body.

"Okay if I turn the light off?" Regina asked, gesturing towards the lamp next to her bed.

Emma just nodded, and then waited for her eyes to adjust once the room was thrown into darkness. She could just barely make out Regina's form in the moonlight coming through the window, and noted that the other girl was now facing towards her.

"Goodnight Emma," she said softly.

"Goodnight Regina," Emma finally whispered back, after Regina's voice had evened out, putting herself to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Slowly Emma woke up, unconsciously moving closer to the warmth that seemed to be surrounding her. She breathed in deeply, confused by the scent of vanilla tinged with something… flowery? Blinking her eyes open, she felt her heart stop at the sight of Regina pressed against her chest.

Somehow during the night they had both gravitated towards the middle of the bed, and now their legs were tangled together, with Regina's hand clutching Emma's shirt and her head pressed into the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma's heart started beating double time, and she sat perfectly still, trying to figure out how she could extract herself from Regina without waking the other girl up to avoid a completely awkward situation. Slowly she separated her legs from Regina's, judging the other girl's reaction. When nothing happened, she took a deep breathe and then even more slowly, removed her shirt from Regina's grasp.

Finally she was able to roll away from the other girl, with only a bit of grumbling from Regina, who still hadn't fully woken up. Emma took that time to make her way to the bathroom from a shower, not seeing Regina's eyes opening when she left the room and her brows furrowing in contemplation.

* * *

Later that day Emma walked into her second class-Biology II. While she was knew that biology and anatomy classes were necessary for her major, and she was already ahead in credits due to AP courses in high school, it was still something she always struggled with and she was already stressing about how she would study for the class.

"Emma!" a voice calling her name broke her out of her thoughts.

Emma looked to her left, surprised and happy to see Elsa waving to her from a seat at the front of the room.

"Hey!" Emma said, making her way over and sitting next to the other girl. "I'm so happy to see a familiar face."

"Me too-I had no idea my first day would be this overwhelming. My community college was so much smaller, and I was never one for socializing… that was all my sister."

"Well now you have me," Emma grinned, "And I'm happy because now I have a definite study partner."

Elsa laughed, her smile lighting up her face, causing Emma to feel some butterflies once again. She tried not to think about it-things as confusing as they were with Regina-but she was glad that she seemed to be taking to someone else so quickly. Trust was hard to come by for Emma, and Elsa seemed like she was cut from the same mold.

"What other classes are you in?" Elsa asked.

"All of the intro courses," Emma complained. "I know I should be getting some general education courses out of the way, but I don't even want to think about those at this point. What about you?"

"I didn't have much to do but study in high school…" Elsa said a bit awkwardly, "So I got a lot of credits done before I came to school. But I'm double majoring in pre-med and psychology so it'll still take a while to graduate."

Emma whistled slowly, causing the other girl to blush. "So basically, you're a genius."

"No I'm-"

"I can't believe I've befriended a genius. Do my homework for me?"

"Emma please," the other girl laughed, but finally seemed a bit more comfortable now that Emma wasn't actually reacting badly.

They talked amicably until the professor came in, and Emma was glad to note that Elsa seemed to take notes as detailed as her own. Although at this point she wasn't really surprised, after what the other girl had told her about her schooling. That fact solidified Emma's feeling that maybe they had a lot more in common than she would have originally thought.

After class they both had a break, so they went to the student union for lunch and got to know each other some more. Apparently Elsa's family was originally from Norway, but they had moved to the United States when she was four and her sister was a year old. Now they were based in New York City, where Elsa's sister was a senior in high school, but was planning on coming to Princeton with her boyfriend next year.

Emma discovered that she loved listening to Elsa talk, as the other girl just had a presence about her like a queen-it made people pay attention.

Unfortunately Elsa had to get back to class, so Emma decided to make her way back to her apartment. By the time she had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, Regina appeared to have left for her own classes, so Emma had no idea what it would be like interacting with her today.

"Emma?" She heard as soon as she opened the door to the apartment-so Regina was home.

"It's me," she called back, making her way to the kitchen where Regina was making a salad.

"Have you eaten?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I actually ate with that girl Elsa, remember the one I ran into yesterday? She's in my biology class so we just went to lunch afterwards," Emma said.

Regina's eyes flashed with an emotion-jealousy?-but then she turned away too quickly for Emma to really analyze it.

"How were your classes?" Emma asked.

"I only had one this morning, and I have another one in a bit. I met a very nice boy in my Art History class. He's the TA, but he was very friendly towards the students."

A stab of jealousy ran through Emma herself at the way Regina was now talking about this boy. _Get a grip_ , she told herself. _It's probably nothing._

"A TA?" Emma tried for a joking voice, "Don't you think that's a bit old?"

Regina scoffed, "He's only 22. He's a senior this year, and his name is Robin. He's from Vermont so he understands what it's like to come from the frigid North."

Emma nodded, a vague "Hmm" coming from her mouth.

"Is there a problem?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No problem," Emma said, "Just be careful."

"I just said he was nice. We're not getting married."

"Damn right you're not," Emma replied, "You already have a wife."

That finally broke the weird tension in the room, causing both girls to laugh at the absurdity of their situation hit them once again.

"By the way, your mattress came when I got home from my first class," Regina said. "I just told them to put it in your room, I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Emma said, silently thanking God for the fact that she wouldn't have to share a bed with Regina for another night. Regina who, conveniently, apparently had the world's best poker face so Emma wasn't able to judge the other girl's own feelings on the matter.

"Sorry if I snore or anything, by the way," Emma finally spoke out, wanting to gauge the situation and ease some of her anxieties.

"You were fine," Regina said curtly, focusing on putting her salad into a container and not making eye contact.

There was definitely something going on, but Emma wasn't sure what to do now. So of course, being herself and very bad at dealing with feelings, she just decided to drop it for now. She already knew that she couldn't really develop feelings for Regina, otherwise this arrangement would never work.

The fact that they could actually end up together never even crossed her mind.

"Well I have to get to my next class," Regina said, picking up her bag that had been resting on one of the kitchen chairs. "I'll see you later for dinner?"

"I think so," Emma said. "Would it be okay if I invited Elsa over? She doesn't know anyone here besides us."

"Fine," Regina said. Before Emma could say anything else, she had left the apartment, the door banging shut behind her.

 _Alright then_ , Emma thought, deciding to ignore that as well.

It was certainly going to be an interesting year.

 **A/N 2: I also realized I'm using a lot of stuff for American universities, so if my language or explanation of what's going on is confusing to anyone, please let me know!**


End file.
